


Teenage Behavior

by velocitygrass



Series: The one where John adopted Susan and Claire [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I thought married people stopped doing stuff like that. But you two are just getting worse."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Behavior

"Hmmm," Rodney sighed, pulling away from John's lips just long enough to ask, "Do you really have to go?" Instead of letting John answer, he kissed him again.

John made noises of confirmation without actually moving his lips from Rodney's.

"Are you," Rodney nibbled along John's jaw to his ear, "sure?"

"Can't skip Claire's parent-teacher interview," John said, closing his eyes when Rodney's tongue snuck out to lick behind his ear. "You could come with me."

Rodney bit him playfully.

"That's a no?" John asked, capturing Rodney's mouth again.

"That's a 'No way because I still think I can persuade you not to go'," Rodney said, moving one hand under John's shirt and kissing him again.

"That's not," John managed between kisses, "fair."

Rodney grinned and moved his thigh between John's.

John moaned.

"Oh fuck," Susan's disgusted voice came from the entrance area.

John looked up, startled, while Rodney sighed in disappointment, reluctantly pulling away. "Wait, did you just take a photo of us?" John asked.

"Video actually," Susan said, putting away her phone. "For when anyone mentions teenage behavior _ever again_ ," she said pointedly.

"That was _one_ time," John said, getting up.

"And completely unjustified. Don't pretend you don't know it, John," Susan said.

They glared at each other for a moment. Then John said, "Be glad I have to go to Claire's parent-teacher interview."

"I am. Have fun," she said with an infuriating smile.

John gave her a dark look. "I hope it won't be too long," he said to Rodney and left.

Susan turned to Rodney, smiling self-satisfied.

"Teenage terror," Rodney told her.

Susan chuckled. "Lovesick juvenile," she shot back.

"What? Is that supposed to be an insult? You'll get to an age where being called juvenile will be a compliment," Rodney said.

"Yeah, yeah," Susan said dismissively. "Though it's kind of adorable how you don't even deny the lovesick part," she added, smirking.

Rodney's eyes widened. "You did _not_ just call me adorable," he said, one corner of his mouth tugging up.

Susan shook her head. "You're right. See! This is what the two of you do to me," she said, throwing up her hands. "I thought married people stopped doing stuff like that. But you two are just getting worse."

"I know," Rodney said, sighing fondly.

"Lovesick," Susan muttered to herself. Louder she asked, "You wanna help me with my physics homework?"

Rodney got up from the sofa. "Only until your dad is back," he said with a grin.

Susan rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile.


End file.
